Hidden in the Shadows
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Hibiki and Cana are the most wanted criminals. One day, they stumble across a man named Gray while running away. As they try to run away from him, they're surprised to see that Gray needs their help... HibikAna, GrayZa, NaLu, MirAxus, LyVia, GaLe and other couples involved. AU story. Characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Abo aba, ababababababooo...a new story! It's a New Year's present for you guys. :) May your 2014 be amazing! Because mine isn't until...6-8 hours. BWAH! Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Most Wanted Criminals _

...

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" a girl in her _really_ early twenty's shouted at a man who was around the same age as her. The man growled, "Shut up Cana! You're going to get us caught!" he whispered enough for her to hear.

The girl rolled her eyes and jumped into an ally, pulling the man with her. The two pressed themselves against the wall as the police cars passed. They waited a few seconds for the sirens to dye down, indicating that the police were gone. "Are they gone Hibiki?"

"Yeah. Lets go before someone else catches u—OOF!" Hibiki fell to the ground while rubbing his head. "Crap! Cana! Lets go—"

"No wait!" Cana and Hibiki slowly continued walking. The man who seemed their age as well ran up to them and blocked their path. "What's the big idea—!"

"No please! I need your help! It's my friend. She needs medicine for her condition and I just need help getting to the nearest store! And I mean the nearest! Think you can help?"

Cana raised an eyebrow, "What's your name stranger?"

"Cana—!"

"Shut it Hibiki! He's telling the truth. I know he is..."

The man answered her, "Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Step into the light so we can see you..." The man did as he was told and felt the awkwardness in the air as the brunette currently standing in front of him, was looking at him from top to bottom. Cana smirked. Raven messy hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin and formal clothes without a tie. His shirt having the top three buttons unbutton.

Hibiki scoffed and nudged Cana's arm. "He doesn't look trustworthy to me..."

"And what do you know about trustworthy Hibiki?!"

"I just know!"

They heard Gray clear his throat and they looked at him, "Um...so are you guys going to help me or not?" Before Hibiki could answer, Cana covered his mouth, "Fine! One condition! You let us stay wherever you live for one night! Understand?"

"Y-yes! Just help me! Besides...where I live people around our age also live there..."

"We're still staying there for the night!"

"Oh okay..."

...

Hibiki and Cana stared at the building before them in awe. The place was practically a mansion. Cana started regretting the choice she made earlier. "So...um...lets go in?" Gray asked. Cana nodded slowly while Hibiki shook his head.

"I'm going to go with the girl's answer."

"I have a name you know."

"And what is it? Because I remember nobody told me."

"Cana Alberona and he's Hibiki Lates. Tell anybody about our names and we murder you."

"I won't tell anybody." As the three people walked through the dark halls, Gray stopped in front of a door and opened it. In the room, there was a girl Cana's age with scarlet hair sitting on a chair wearing her nightgown, while a woman with blonde hair was talking to her smiling. "Gray! You're back! What took you so long?" the blonde asked while she stood up and grabbed the bag from Gray.

"I had a little trouble finding the nearest store. But they helped me. They'll be staying here for the night." Gray eyes then landed on the scarlet-haired woman. He smiled as he saw her trying to grab a small blue kitten. He walked up to the kitten and handed it to her.

"If you want to grab Happy, Erza, you just need to ask." Gray teased.

Erza rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever you say Gray..."

Cana raised an eyebrow while Hibiki just stood there looking at Cana. The blonde walked up to Cana and tapped her shoulder lightly. She was wearing a brown floor length dress and her blonde hair was down. "Hi. I'm Lucy."

"Cana. Hey...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Cana pointed at Erza and then looked at Lucy, "Can't she stand on her own."

Lucy smiled softly, "She can't. From her waist to her toes...she's paralyzed." Cana nodded in understanding and looked at Erza playing with the kitten who was known as Happy.

The doors suddenly burst open and in came a man with salmon spiked up hair, "YO! Lucy! I'm hungry! Wanna go get some food?" Lucy shook her head violently and walked away from the guy.

"No Natsu! Last time, Mirajane practically had to stay up all night to clean the dishes you used!" Lucy suddenly yelped as Natsu pulled her to the side. He looked at Hibiki with narrowed eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Hibiki stared at him shockingly, "Um...Hibiki. Why?"

Natsu started to walk away with Lucy, "C'mon Luce. Lets go."

"BUT NATSU—!" Lucy's yelling was muted by Natsu closing the door. Cana assumed they were heading to the kitchen. "Here you go Erza." a woman with shiny white hair said as she handed Erza a small cup with the medicine Gray had bought her earlier.

As Erza placed the small cup back on the tray while stroking Happy's hair she asked, "Where are Juvia and Lyon?"

"They went on another date." the other woman answered. Erza rolled her eyes again, "I never get to hear about anything."

"That's because you're in bed or sitting all day." A man with blonde hair stood behind the woman smirking down at her.

"Laxus! Don't be so mean."

"I'm sorry Mira! But it's true!" Cana and Hibiki walked up to them slowly. Erza looked up and smiled. "Hello there. Welcome to the Fairy Tail mansion."

Cana thanked her quietly and kept her eyes on the cat. "You want to carry him?" Cana shook her head but Erza had placed the blue cat in her hands already. Cana blushed as the cat purred while she patted his blue fur.

_CRASH! _

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "Not again..."

"What?"

* * *

**Done! Is it lame? Is it stupid? Please tell me! I hope you liked it though. :) Please follow, review and/or favorite if you'd like.**

**Bye. And Happy New Year everybody! **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**New update. Like I said in 'Beautiful Colors' I was updating the stories my friend liked the most. Shout-outs! XD**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Dude! Don't get mad!**

**GrayxErza (guest): Thank you! And yes...HibikixCana. **

**LuvOreos: Yes. I'm sorry. **

**my music is anime: Apparently they don't. XD**

**Nalulover13 (guest): I'm sorry! I hope you like this update though!**

**Guest: Yaaayyaaa! Another HibikAna, GrayZa and LyVia fan! Let me hug you my friend! And thank you! O/O I am very happy to make your dreams come true by publishing this story. :) **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Afraid_

...

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted as she smacked the guy's head. His mouth was stuffed with bread. "Whut?" he asked.

Cana and Hibiki stood there staring at him in confusion and awkwardness. "Well...that's a new way to eat food all at once..." Hibiki said. Natsu glared at the guy and got closer to Lucy in a protective way.

"Lucy...I said stay away..."

"But Natsu!"

"NYA!" They heard Happy shriek from upstairs. Gray sprinted up the stairs. "Erza?!"

Cana and Hibiki followed the others only to see Happy trying to stop Erza from standing. "Happy! I just want to try once! Gosh!"

The blue neko shook his head and tried to push her back, but him only being a one-year old kitten couldn't. Gray chose to push her back down instead.

"No Erza. You need to sit down. Last time you almost got yourself hurt." he said softly and quietly into her ear. Erza sighed and nodded before leaning back on the chair and looking around the room to prevent from looking at Gray.

She yelped as Gray carried her bridal style, "Time to go to bed Erza."

"But I'm not even—" she protested but quickly shut up when Gray gave her a stern look. "Alright..."

"We should probably go to..." Cana informed as she and Hibiki tried to leave the huge mansion. They felt two people behind them, "Not so fast. It would be rude of us to just let you guys go into the streets at this time of night. Why don't you wait till morning?"

The two partners turned around to see a couple holding each other's hands. A tall man with silver hair, cyan blue eyes and dressed elegantly like the others. The woman beside him was no different. She had blue shoulder-length hair, dark ocean-like eyes and a blue floor length dress.

"Juvia's name is Juvia and his is Lyon." the girl with blue hair informed while she smiled. Cana nodded and looked at the couple's hands. Engagement rings.

"Please. Stay. We have plenty of room here." a woman with extremely dark violet waist-length hair and brown eyes pleaded. "My name is Ultear and this is my twelve-year old daughter Meredy. Meredy! Don't be rude! Say hello!"

A girl with strawberry chin-length hair and green eyes came out from behind Ultear. She waved shyly at the two while they waved back the same way. "Now...I'll take you to where you'll be staying for the night. Follow me please." Mira said sweetly as she motioned the two to follow her.

They hesitantly did as they were told.

...

"...Hibiki..." Cana whispered as she turned to face her friend since who knows bare back. She blushed. She had seen him shirtless many times, but alone in a room with him? It was far too much pressure for her.

"What?" she heard him say.

"I'm afraid." Hibiki turned to face her. "Why?"

Cana hugged the blanket they were currently covered by. "What if we grow too attached to them? What if we can't leave because we don't want to leave? What if they find out and kick us out?"

Hibiki sighed, "That guy Gray knows already. And look at where we are. He let us stay. And he didn't tell anyone about our secret. Seriously. This is why I didn't want to stay."

Cana pouted and smacked him on the head, "Says the guy who practically drooled at every girl he saw!" Hibiki chuckled. "I am a man aren't I? And why would you care? You've been talking about Bacchus for a long time now and you don't hear me complaining!"

Cana frowned. She has been going out with a man named Bacchus. She didn't like how Hibiki didn't trust the guy. "Whatever you say..."

...

Gray stroked Erza's scarlet hair as she slept peacefully. He looked at her blanket covered legs. Such a shame. A lady who was filled with soo much happiness, confidence, and wonder...was paralyzed from waist to toes. And he couldn't do anything but hope for the best everyday.

As he rubbed her soft milky-white cheek with his hand, he lightly blushed as she held it with her own hands. She smiled softly. "Stay..." she whispered. He smiled softly too.

"Okay." Erza's eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him. She sat up as he moved her to the side to make some space.

Once he had, he moved a bit to get comfortable. The minute Gray found the right position, he felt Erza's arms wrap around his torso and her head lie on his shoulder/chest. Somewhere in between.

He started to stroke her hair again, helping her fall back to sleep.

...

The next morning, Cana woke up to see Erza sitting on the foot of the bed with Gray standing beside her. She jolted up and tried to calm herself down.

"Good morning. Did you have a good rest?" Erza asked. Cana slightly nodded. She saw Erza blush slightly and giggle while Gray rolled his eyes at the girl's actions.

Cana looked beside her and saw Hibiki still shirtless and sprawled on the bed. She blushed, grabbed a pillow, and hit his face. Startled, Hibiki awoke with the same reaction Cana had.

He quickly grabbed his shirt and waved at Erza and Gray. "Good morning Hibiki. Nice to see you awake." Erza said. Hibiki nodded and Gray sent him daggers. If looks could kill...Hibiki would've been dead. Three times to be exact. Two by Natsu and one by Gray.

Gray cleared his throat, "Anyway...breakfast is almost ready. Erza wanted to inform you guys but you were still asleep...We'll wait for you downstairs." He picked Erza up and out the door he went with the scarlet-haired girl.

The two people in the room looked at each other. This was certianly going to be fun.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the long wait. I got lazy and yeah...**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda do. Please review/follow/favorite if you'd like.**

**Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
